A slide of a guide rail assembly should be easily moveable in a guide rail so that only small activating forces are required to move the roll-up shade or the sun screen forwards or backwards. However, it is necessary that the slide remains in a set or desired position in the guide rail to prevent the roll-up shade or the sun screen from moving unintentionally during vehicle motion, especially under the influence of a return spring.